


Secret Garden

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Crossdressing, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Protective Bill Cipher, Secret Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: One prompt a day in Nov, here's 8Part 2 of “May I Have This Dance”Basically Dipper hiding in the garden cuz ew people and Bill meeting him there to talk and stuff
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: One Shots and stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Kudos: 77





	Secret Garden

Dipper walked quickly through the garden that doubled as a maze towards the center of the garden where a wall of Climbing Roses covered a secret room where he could escape from his parent's big parties and where he had been meeting up with Bill the past few weeks. Dipper slipped the large copper key into the slot and turned it opping a small wooden door big enough for one person to slip through. 

Dipper knew that Bill wouldn't be there for a while because he apparently was an incredible power and influential Alpha who was in the process of inheriting his father's company and fortune. Bill's father owned one of the biggest tech companies in the entire world and had worked with Dippers great uncle Stanford to develop earth-shaking devices. Dipper's favorite was the improved sent blockers and heat suppressants that his uncle had developed in his frees time with the money that they split. His uncle still got a large portion of the money because the company was shared. But Ford kept himself out of the spotlight letting the elder Cipher bathe in the attention. 

Dipper walked over to the far side of the room and reached under the wooden bench and pulled out a brown backpack that Dipper had packed with things to keep him entertained. He slipped off the heels that his parents had insisted he wear and set them in the corner of the room. Then set sat down on the bench tucking his legs underneath himself as his restest gold ballgown. 

The dress was long and form-fitting from his waist up with a portrait neckline. The chest was embroidered with golden thread designs that faded out to the bottom of the skit. The mulberry silk was smooth and cold against his skin. The sleeves only went past his shoulder leaving his skin open to the cold wind causing goosebumps to form on his arms. 

Dipper grabbed a small blanket from the bottom of the backpack and placed it gently over his shoulders not wanting to ruin his hair that his sister had spent an hour working on attempting to get it to look tidy, though the wind had already messed a lot of it up. He reached back into the main pocket and pulled out a sketch pad and then into a smaller front pocket for a pencil, eraser, and black pen. 

He set the pad on his lap flattening the dress as he opened the pad and flipped to the drawing of the inside of the wall and continued his sketch. Dipper had already gotten most of the vies and flowers drawn but he wanted to wait until a night like this where the moon was full before he started on the sky. 

Dipper had finished the sky and was beginning to trace the delicate lines of the roses when he heard the door click and swing open. Dippers head shot up in alarm at first not remembering that someone besides himself had a key to the room. His shoulders relaxed when he was the unmistakable golden hair and black and Gold suit, Bill had vowed to only wear black and gold to formal events. Besides, that is was dark charcoal or gray and gold oy yellow. Dipper thought the yellow and gold was a little ridiculous but he couldn't deny that the blond did look really good. The gold contrasted with the icy blue of his left eye and brought out the golden sprinkles in his other eye witch was a bright amber. Bill turned away from the door after looking back up, slipped the bronze key into a side pocket then walked over to where the brunette was sitting and with a smile. 

"I missed you Pinetree," Bill said sinking onto the bench next to Dipper then wrapped his long arms around the brunette and pulled Dipper closer to him. Bill pressed light kisses against Dipper's neck causing the OMega to giggle at the touch. Bill smirked and continued to press kisses to the side of the brunet's neck and jawline drawing more giggles out of him. "Why do you always hide in here?" Bill asked pulling away from Dipper tilting his head slightly to the side. "I have to wait sooooo long to see you," Bill sighed draping his hand dramatically over his forehead and side-eyes his boyfriend to see that he was still giggling and had a gloved hand presses over his mouth. The normally white glove had pencil and pen stains on it witch the Omega had yet to realize. 

"Because people like Gideon exist," Dipper said his mood diminishing slightly. Bill had only scared away the persistent Beta for a week, though that was better than nothing. Gideon had preyed on Mable until she started dating Pacifica. It wasn't the fact that Mable was dating someone that made him stop but the fact that Pacifica had put a restraining order on him that kept him miles away from Mable and not too much closer to her. After the last major incident Mable had convinced their parents that Gideon was a creep and in no world would be a good match for Dipper and that should also get a restraining order on him. Though that did not stop him, and Dipper didn't always have Bill around. He didn't need the Alpha but he made the process of getting the creep away a lot quicker. 

At the sound of the beta's name, Bill let out a low growl, "Fair, that guy is a creepy prick." Dipper knew what Bill wanted to say:  _ But If you actually told people we were dating then I could keep him away from you,  _ Bill would then pause as his eyes darkened and the temperature in the room would drop a few degrees, _ Permanently.  _

"I know, you want to do more," Dipper laced his fingers through the Alphas and smiled softly as Bill placed his arm on the back of the bench. "But if my parents find out I'm dating someone, they'll either restrict me from ever seeing them again," Dipper paused knowing that his parents would love Bill, but not for the right reasons. They would see a rich Alphs would keep Dipper in line and be attractive enough to give them beautiful grandchildren. "Or they will sell me the second they get, It's nothing against you, but," Dipper paused again, being mated to Bill would not have been the worst thing but he didn't want to have his life written away by his parents. "I just don't want to be someone's property, that's all I'll be if I'm married to someone," Dipper looked at the ground not wanting to meet the blond's gaze. 

"I know," Bill said sighing, "I just wish I could do more," Dipper looked up at the Alpha and gave him a small smile. 

"You're doing everything I need and want you to do," Dipper leaned up and placed a small kiss on Bills check blushing slightly. Dipper knew that there were worse people to be married to but even if he did marry Bill, this wasn't a Disney movie. They had known each other for only a few months and only at parties or quick meet-ups when Dipper could sneak away. No one, not even Mable knew about them and he wanted to tell her before doing anything. And if their relationship didn't work out them Dipper would be stuck in a horrible relationship or alone for the rest of his life. Omegas had to get their mate's signature to do anything significant, register to vote, have an abortion, get divorced, or even have kids. All of those were also things that half of society believed that Omegas should be allowed to do, besides have kids. That was all they should do, sit still and let their mate impregnate them, have how many kids their mate wants, and raise them all by themselves. If they did up having kids then divorces became illegal. Dipper didn't even know if he wanted kids and he had never talked to Bill about it. Dipper wanted to make damn sure that he wasn't going to have some asshats kid and left basically alone to raise them. It was unfair to both the child and the parent, neither of them would have been asked if they wanted that but they would have had no choice. 

They had both been quiet for a while now and Bill jumped at Dipper's question witch shattered the comfortable silence. "Do you want kids?" Bill looked shocked at Dipper's question and Dipper rushed in to try and make it less awkward. "I mean not specifically with me or anything!" Dipper's face heated up, he didn't feel mature enough to talk about kids much less have them. "I mean just in general, would you want kids?" 

Bill pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought about the question. After a few minutes of deep thinking, he responded. "I'm I'm being honest, I don't know," The blond shrugged and tilted his head to the side that Dipper wasn't on. Dipper was honestly a little surprised by that, most Alphas knew that sex could result in a child and they didn't want to give their mate any control of their life. That included using birth control since if there was a kid they wouldn't have to deal with it because that was an omegas job. Also, Bill had a huge company and it was tradition to pass on something like that onto your firstborn child. (Only if they were an Alpha or in some cases Beta.) 

Bill noticed the Omegas surprise and continued, "I want to focus on growing my company and finding a mate that actually has a personality." Bill frowned, "Omegas and Deltas are taught that their worth is in looking good, being quiet, having children, and being submissive. Betas and Alphas are taught that they should be at the top running things and they didn't need to show any respect to the second genders below them. I don't want to be part of that cycle," Bill paused and looked deeply into Dipper's eyes the took a deep breath, and said softly, "My mom took her life because of it, I don't want to force someone into a relationship and I don't want to be in one where my mate fears me and we have nothing to talk about," Bill shifted uncomfortably, "So children are not on the forefront of my mind but I wouldn't be opposed to them if I was with the right person." 

After that speech Dipper didn't exactly have a response, "ooh," was all he could manage. 

"Sorry for monologuing," Bill laughed at Dipper's stunned expression and bland response. He then leaned down and started to nuzzle Dipper's neck causing the brunette to giggle again. "I like you Dipper, a lot," Bill said quietly into Dipper neck. 

Dipper smiled softly at the Alpha, "I really like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of a deal with the devil, spite, suger, and coments


End file.
